The Queen's Revenge
by Bloody Tormenter
Summary: When Snow White's Evil Stepmother gets her revenge on the seven dwarves...i really had to do this for a project in school but i decided to post it...hehe...what you think?


Everyone knows the story of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, and that they lived happily ever after, or did they? Actually the story never really ended. As you probably know, the Evil stepmother, the Queen, is said to be dead. That would be an incorrect statement. Under the rocky mountain where the Queen's body lay, she lives once more. Selling her soul to become powerful enough to get revenge on the seven dwarves. Once she had enough strength to rise up, she made her journey to her castle. Deep in the heart of the castle, The Queen mixed potions together. She brewed the potions in a caldron, until it was just right. She crackled, "This is the perfect disguise!" She drank slowly as she transformed into her new disguise. She looked in the mirror, "Perfect!" She grabbed a few poison apples and made her way through the woods to the dwarves cottage.  
In another another part of the woods seven dwarves began to return home. As they traveled home the dwarves mind wandered to the lovely Snow White. Grumpy thought back to her beauty. Her hair was black as the night sky. Her eyes looked like a thousand diamonds. Her smile was as golden as the sun, and her skin was white as snow. He began to drool as the sight of her beauty in his mind. He remembered back to when the Prince came for her, and how happy she was that day. He missed her, she just seemed to brighten up the dwarves' cottage. They especially missed her cooking, for they weren't good cooks at all. Grumpy was still in deep thought of her cooking when he began to smell the cooking. "Pie!," Grumpy murmured. Doc smacked him as Grumpy awoke from his dream. To his surprised he could still smell the pie, but where was it coming from. They turned to discover the smell was coming from their home. Nose in disbelief, the little men crept toward the cottage. Grumpy's eye's grew wide as he heard a very familiar voice, "It's Snow White!" He ran through the front door as the other men followed.  
  
"Snow White!" Grumpy managed to get out between his huffing and puffing.  
  
''Is it really you?" Exclaimed Doc.  
  
"Of course, The Prince went away on some business, and I decided to stop by. I made you some pies." Replied Snow White.  
  
The seven men jumped for joy, "Oh boy, pies!"  
  
They were about to wash up for supper when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Asked Snow White cautiously.  
  
"It's old Granny, I'm selling some apples," crackled a women.  
  
The dwarves knew of what happen last time and weren't go to let the same mistake happen again. Grumpy cried out loud, "It's the Queen get her!" They picked up their pots, pans, chairs, axes, or whatever was near and ran to the door. Sleepy kicked it open and they charged after the old women. Snow White tried to run after them but they didn't listen. A few minutes later they returned with a grin on their face. Snow White didn't bother to ask what they had done she just place a piece of pie on each of their plates.  
  
You always know best don't you?" Giggled Happy.  
  
"Yes, she does! She's my favorite cook!" Replied Sleepy.  
  
Snow White smiled as the dwarves smiled back at her. All the dwarves picked up a piece of pie and put in their mouth as Snow White said, "I hope you like it!"  
  
In the next few seconds every dwarf had fallen to the floor in death. Snow White's eyes grew wide, as she knelt down next to Grumpy. "My apple pie did this, all of it." She got to her feet as the little animals ran in. They ran up and stood near the dwarves with their heads bowed. "Get out of here!" Snow White screamed at them as she shoved them away. She smiled, then started to laugh. Her appearance changed, from Snow White to The Queen. "Ha fools! It was the perfect disguise!" She leaned back in laughter falling into the chair. "My revenge is complete! I have gotten the dwarves back for costing me Snow White!" Her laugh was heard throughout the forest.  
  
She grinned some more as she left the cottage and began to return home. On her way she whistled and hummed of the glory she had beholden upon herself. The Queen soon married another man and had a son. She plotted against Snow White each and everyday until she received the best news of her life.  
  
"Mirror, Mirror on the wall, Whose the fairest one of all?"  
  
"Though darkness in her heart, and blood spilt upon her hand, you my queen, are the fairest in the land."  
  
"And what of Snow White?"  
  
"In a land of happiness, a girl lies on a bed. Without any motion, Lying firmly dead."  
  
The Queen was pleased, she didn't know what else to say. She asked the mirror, "That's it?"  
  
"That's it," replied the mirror.  
  
"And what will happen to me?"  
  
"You live happily ever after, the end!"  
  
"I thought so." She turned away from the mirror and as the mirror had told her, she lived happily ever after.  
  
THE END 


End file.
